omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature (Incarnations of Immortality)
Character Synopsis Nature, also known in her current iteration as Orb Kaftan 'is one of the Seven Incarnations of Immortality; deities that are responsible for the various phenomena that keep the world running. Nature is a title worthy of beings who have a deep connection to nature and the elements that comprise it's lush, territory. One day Orb is approached by her mother, Niobe (who had left her office to have her with Pacian, thus effectively making Orb the aunt of Luna as well as her cousin through their fathers), in the guise of Fate. She is told that she has been selected to fill the role of Nature, but that a prophecy foretells that she may one day be married to Satan. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: 'Incarnations of Immortality '''Name: '''Nature, Gaea, Orb Kaftan '''Gender: '''Varies on the iteration of Nature, Female as Orb Kaftan '''Age: '''Technically as old as Creation, 20s as Orb Kaftan '''Classification: '''Incarnation of Nature, Mother Nature '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation (Those who hold the title of "Nature" has absolute control over all plants and vegetation that exists on Earth), Life Manipulation (Governs all aspects of life, being capable of bringing life to anything she desires), Poison Manipulation (Capable of turning small doses of poison into lethal toxins), Biological Manipulation (Turned a small wound in ones body into a fatal one. She can restruct genetics and DNA), Transmutation (Transformed a drop of water into a bullet, of which she could control), Empathic Manipulation (Her songs can alter the emotional state of another being), Mind Manipulation (Able to mentally restore or alter a being through her songs and powers), Animal Manipulation (Commands all of animal life, of which she can summon to aid her), Morality Manipulation (Her mere words can pacify those who have malice intent or are violent), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6, and 8. All Incarnations are exempt from the traditional cycle of life and death for as long as they hold their office and can't be damaged in the physical sense with exception. Nature can only leave her office when there is no nature, after which another being will simply hold office and take her place), Destruction (Song of Chaos will cause the absolute destruction of anything that hears or is in the same location that it's played), Elemental Manipulation (Capable of manipulating and removing Air, Water, Earth ,Fire and Void), Physical Embodiment (Represents Nature in a physical sense). Resistance to Magic (Resists most, if not all of Satan's magical abilities), Fate Manipulation (Fate claimed that incarnations are exempt from their "scheduled ends"), Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by War's powers), Mind Manipulation (Can't be compelled by Satan's powers directly), Time Manipulation (Is "held in abeyance" of time, and isn't affected by temporal abilities unless Time wills it) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Upon singing The Song of Chaos, she inadvertently caused the destruction of reality, of which is comprised of The Universe, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. Superior to the Earthly Incarnations, such as War, who is capable of bringing about Judgement Day across all realms, destroying them in the process. Governs all of life and nature, of which is shown to extend over to Life and Death) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Superior to Parry, who even as a mortal, could react to a crossbow fired at him from a relatively close distance); Technically 'Omnipresent 'as a phenomena 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Capable of manipulating all of life and death across all realms. Song of Chaos allows her to erase all realms from existence, reducing them to a void of nothing) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Incarnations of Immortality are unable to be harmed by physical means, this extends to other Incarnations, whom of which cannot kill each other with their attacks. Survived the destruction of all realms, even being uneffected by The Song of Chaos, which caused this event) 'Stamina: Endless as long as there is Life and Nature; Doesn't need to eat, drink, or rest Range: Multi-Universal '(Her basic powers extend across all realms of reality. Her Song of Chaos can also erase them if she desired to) 'Intelligence: '''Varies on who is Nature at the moment. Above Average as Orb (Was able to outsmart and see through the illusions of Satan) '''Weaknesses: '''Her time in office only lasts as long as nature is around, as without it, she will return to being a mortal. Initially lacked control over her powers, of which caused all of reality to be destroyed Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her Harb '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Incarnation of Nature: '''Her position is one who governs all living things and can control both Life and Death. She can purge addictive behavior and project sound through nature as well as alter DNA and genetic disease as well as emotion and mental stability. *'Song of Chaos: A demonic spell that originally was learned from Satan (Parry). When used, all the elements will become unstable (Air, Water, Earth, Fire) and all of existence will be destroyed and reduced to the true chaos (Void) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Protagonist Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Incarnations of Immortality Category:Female Characters Category:Demi-Gods Category:Musicians Category:Mothers Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Morality Users Category:Immortals Category:Destruction Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 2